Winter Wishes
by Keeper of Fatestones
Summary: It's Roxas and Axel's first Christmas together! Will they stay together or will secrets tear them apart? Rated M for possibilities in later chapters


_**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Sora, Demyx, Riku, Axel, Zexion or any characters mentioned within this story. I do own the story and any actions that happen within it :)**_

_Wintertime Wishes_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_ Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the… Ugh, you'd think there'd be less catchy or less repetitive song for holidays. Oh well, I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for my darling little Roxy. _Axel couldn't help but grin at the thought of his blonde, spiky-haired boyfriend. _It's our first Christmas together and I just want to get my beautiful boyfriend something he'll treasure forever…_

"…xy? Aaaaaaaxxxxxxyyyy…?" The crimson-haired man had his thoughts interrupted by a very rude…Roxas. "You awake in there, hun?" The blond looked up at his lanky boyfriend, eyes shining with concern. They had stopped walking and were now being passed by everyone else, being met by glares and mutterings of 'How rude…' or 'Move out of the way…' or 'Stupid kids….' Axel felt that familiar anger grow in him, increasing with each passing person. _How the hell can you be in such a pissy mood when it's supposed to be Christmas? _He thought to himself, his body tensing as he readied to lash out at some very deserving person. Roxas gripped his lover's hand in both his, silently pleading the fiery redhead to relax. "Come over here, Ax." The blonde whispered, loud enough that only Axel could hear. Pulling him by hand, he dragged the redhead to the nearby fire escape, tucked away from the judgmental eyes of the other holiday shoppers. The petite blonde got up on his tiptoes, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and proceeded to give him a long, slow, thorough kiss, catching said boyfriend by surprise. Axel's eyes widened in shock before slowly closing, falling into the loving kiss. A few minutes passed and the two stayed wrapped in each other's embrace until interrupted by the sounds of someone clearing their throat and someone else trying to stifle their laughter.

The redhead opened his eyes and glanced to the side, feeling a slight amusement and annoyance at being interrupted. He pulled away from the kiss and but continued holding his blonde. "There a problem?" he asked somewhat breathlessly. "Or do you get off on watching others' passionate moments?" The redhead grinned wide at the group of voyeurs.

"As a matter of fact, I do kind of get a kick out of watching. Besides, gives me new ideas for what I can do with this cutie" Riku answered, grinning back at his best friend after nodding his head toward the brunette beside him.

"We can't help that you're kinda hot, Ax." Demy muttered, looking around to try to distract himself from the sight of a breathless Axel and a lightly panting Roxas. Zexion stood behind him, watching calmly and not the least bit bothered by their session. Sora, in complete contrast, is blushing and fidgeting a little.

Sighing, Axel replies, "I can't help it. Being this hot is one of my curses." Riku rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Can we at least do our Christmas shopping before you maul your boyfriend? I, for one, want to get _certain people_ a nice gift or a few nice gifts before we leave today. I don't want to deal with all these asshole shoppers again until next year." Riku added, glaring over his shoulder at the throng of people passing by. "I mean…. Not all of them are dicks, but people just get so rude during this season. Kinda ass-backwards if you ask me…" He shrugs and turns back to look at the men before him. "So are we going or what?" More than a little grudgingly, Axel broke away from his blonde love, choosing to keep his arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go. And you already know how I feel about those other fuckers." Axel replied with a scowl. They all left the safety of their fire escape and joined back in the crowded mass of shoppers, continuing deeper into the heart of the massive mall. It was December 18 and despite buying things online for their mates, each man wanted to go shopping locally to see if there was any special something they could buy. Axel kept insisting that he buy Roxas some expensive jewelry which Roxas kept refusing, Riku wanted to find the game that Sora had been looking for for years, and Demyx wanted to find the first edition of Zexy's favourite book. Of course, being the men they were, they also wanted to get something for after their Christmas party.

"Oooooh, Can we go in here! Plllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase, Love?" Sora almost shouted, smiling wide as the group passed by a game store.

"'The Exchange', huh? I don't see why not." Riku replied with a shrug. "Let's go, beautiful." He grinned wide as Sora blushed, taking his hand and dragging the taller man into the store behind him. The four left behind watched from the shop window as Sora bounced from one place to the next, obviously pleased with the selection. The spiky brunette dragged his boyfriend around the store for about an hour before they came back out, arms heavy with bags.

Axel couldn't refuse and said with a smirk, "Geez, Sil. You spoil him. Keep it up and you'll be out of cash."

Smiling as well, Riku replied. "Have you seen his pout? If I don't get all this, I'll end up screwing him everywhere. It's sexy as all fuck"

"And that's a problem? There's no such thing as too much sex" A pair of women passing by shoot the redhead a glare and cover the ears of their kids who're now asking 'What's sex, Mommy?' Axel grins and shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm just helping the next generation along" he says with a sexy grin. The group continued their trek around the mall, stopping at various shops along the way. At one point, Axel pulled Demyx away from the group and whispered something into the musician's ear before giving him some money. Despite Zexy, Sora and Riku repeatedly trying to convince the blonde that everything was fine, he couldn't help the feeling of worry that shot through him. The group left after another couple of hours and split up, saying their goodbyes as they went to their cars. Seeing Roxas looking somewhat down, Axel decided to confront him about it

"Roxie, what's wrong? You've been quiet since I talked with Dem. Something on your mind? Did I do something wrong?" Roxas smiled and put on his best act, pretending everything was alright.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just don't really feel good and wanted to go home." He leaned across the seat to give Axel a kiss. "Thanks for worrying, hun. I'm fine though, I swear."

_**A/N:**__ Hmmmmm… I hope this seems interesting… it went kind of slow in my opinion. I hope it picks up in the next chapter_


End file.
